


Telling Him the News

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [13]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Gary has something BIG to tell Avocato





	Telling Him the News

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been dead. Those damn SATs are killing me. BUT I'm taking it next Thurs -Fri so yay :3

(contains GaryCato/MxM/and MPreg. No like? No, read. K?)

Gary was a nervous wreck, well... More than usual anyway.

He and Avocato had been together and... ’engaging’ for months now... and he just found out that... somthing happened in their last session.

He just didn't know how he was gonna tell him...

”Hey Babe, I'm home.”

Well, he had to think if something NOW.

The human turned to the Ventrexian, trying to hide the nervousness in him. ”H-hey!” Crap... he's giving him that look... ”Baby, is everything alright?” Gary broke eye contact nervously. Avocato took his hand, ”Babe, what's wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me.” Gary sighed, and put both of his hands around the other’s. ”Promise you won't freak out..?”

”Whatever it is Babe...”

....

 

”I’m pregnant.”

Avocato’s eyes went wide, ”Wha- y- your-?!”

Gary stood there, scared of what he was gonna say. ”I-I'm sorry... Are... are you mad..?” Avocato froze and looked at the human in confusion. ”Am I-? Of course I'm not mad. Baby, I... I'm thrilled..!” Gary looked at him, surprised. ”Y-you are..?”

”Yes..! Apart from Little Cato, I haven't had any other kids. This is great..!” Gary smiled meekly at him. ”Wow... You're taking this so much better than I thought you would.” Avocato wrapped his arms around the human. ”Baby... We're gonna be great dads...”

”According to ’SpiderCat’, We're already great dads.” Avocato chuckled softly, ”Well. That's a good start.”


End file.
